


Just The Two Of Us

by nightingale_vickytoria



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Connected To 'A Pinch Of Paprika', Protective Steve Rogers, SVAD 2018, Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale_vickytoria/pseuds/nightingale_vickytoria
Summary: Vision and Wanda are the only two Avengers left in the tower, so they decide to watch a movie.Written for Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day 2018 before I found out there was an actual theme, oops. Anyways, enjoy this Vision/Wanda one-shot.





	Just The Two Of Us

Wanda found Vision sitting by the kitchen on the couch. All the other  Avengers were out of Stark Tower and on missions but they were left in the Tower because they weren’t deemed ready to be on solo missions. Sitting down beside him, Wanda thought about what they could do that night. It was still raining that night so Wanda figured that a movie could do.

 

“Vision, would you like to watch a movie with me?”

 

Looking up from his book, Vision left a mark on it and nodded. He turned the TV on as Wanda used her crimson magic to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Bringing over a respectable amount of popcorn and candy, she settled in beside Vision and curled up with a blanket. He opened up the Avengers’ digital library of movies and started to browse after observing the snacks fly over towards them.

 

“What would you like to view tonight, Miss Maximoff?”

 

She turned back to him, mouth stuffed with popcorn and M&M’s. Wanda quickly swallowed and asked him,

 

“Is there a good movie that is well-known?”

 

Vision paused in thought for a second before picking up the remote and selecting something. He clicked the preview button and a trailer soon began to play.

 

“This film is called ‘The Hunger Games.’ Apparently, this is an icon for modern pop culture and there are four films in its collection.”

 

Vision resumed silence as Wanda became enraptured by the trailer. The idea of this society intrigued her and she knew she had to see this movie. Nodding her approval, Vision set it up to play. Wanda quickly became invested in the story. Each twist and turn surprised her as if she was in the movie herself.

 

She felt connected to each character as soon as they appeared on the screen. Everyone affected her in different ways. Their unique dynamics drew her in so deep that by the time the end of the Games came around, Wanda was in tears over that impossible decision.

 

When the credits finally rolled onto the screen, Wanda was in sheer shock over what she had just witnessed. She looked over at Vision to find out what his reaction was and found him staring at the screen completely emotionless.

 

“How are you alright with everything that has just unfolded before you?”

 

Once he met her gaze, Wanda could tell that Vision was unnerved by the movie yet held it in high esteem.

 

“This was one of the most enjoyable experiences I have ever had the pleasure to partake in. How do you feel about this film?”

 

Unable to speak out of utter emptiness, Wanda reached out with bright red, vine-like mist and made contact with the stone in his forehead. She sent her emotions over the movie, such as her sadness and her awe. Pulling out of his mind, she saw that she had sufficiently startled Vision.

 

“I would like to watch another tonight. Would you mind?”

 

He shook his head and Wanda put on ‘High School Musical,’ which she and Vision had actually watched the week before. It was quite late at night and despite Wanda’s efforts to fight her fatigue, she succumbed to sleep within the first 15 minutes. Covered in blankets, Vision decided to follow her lead and the closest state possible to sleep settled over him.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Natasha had just returned from a recon mission in Istanbul. An old HYDRA base was reactivated and they were sent to verify and gather intel. Entering the kitchen, Steve and Natasha were both too exhausted to sense Vision and Wanda’s presence. 

 

They had both grabbed apples and coffee before realizing that those two were asleep on the couch just as they were about to sit on it. Wanda and Vision were still sleeping soundly, curled up with blankets and snuggled up on the couch. Taking a sip of her coffee, Natasha whispered,

 

“What do you think? Should we wake them?”

 

Steve shook his head at her. In mutual agreement, the two agents left Wanda and Vision sleeping on the couch. They didn’t even realize they had fallen asleep until they were late for training in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and reviews make me feel happiness!


End file.
